On Paper
by UchihaMuser
Summary: Sakura -President of the News Paper Committee at Konoha High must find out the secrets of the new student -Sasuke Uchiha, but what happens when uncovering his secrets reveal her own? "You cant lie to me, its On Paper". SasuSaku Possible lemon, its a high school story after all. (Still suck at summaries) Please Review I need feedback!


**This story is wrote from your ideas and concepts also my awesome (if I may say) writing skills LOL really I'm writing off a wing here!**

 **Chapter One: Fossils**

"In every comic book the super hero is always rewarded, the super hero always gets the girl, the super hero always wins." My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm the president of Konoha Highs newspaper committee and this time…. "I want a story about the bad guys."

Everyone looked at me with some kind of confusion "uh what do you mean?" I looked over to the pale boy beside me "Sai this could change the game completely! We find a random watch them for a while unfold some secrets and take notes -leave them anonymous of course but once the school reads it, it will leave them wondering and wanting more!" I couldn't help but feel the excitement of possibly finding the bones buried in the back of someone's life, "Sakura-chan you don't think that's a bit much? I mean what if we get caught and not to mention that is invasion of privacy that just isn't right" I looked over to the low voice, Hinata was always the reasonable one of the club "Well look at it this way….if we never crossed the line of privacy than we would of never caught that one kid peeping in the girls locker room last year" I stood up and walked to the front of the club members "Listen guys this needs to be our best year yet and the one after this one needs to be even better so we can get into that college in the states!" everyone looked at me with a face expression that meant business "I'm not saying all of this starts today, find someone no one really pays attention -someone everyone would least expect and come back tomorrow and show us what you got yeah?" the bell indicating the end of lunch rang, the club began to empty out the classroom.

I leaned against a desk in the back of the room I closed my eyes and thought of my father and if he would be proud of my commitment to this club "if only you were here" there was a knock on the door I jerked my head up and watched as the door opened, a boy walked in with the darkest blue hair and dullest green eyes…along with a girl, he pushed her up against the wall and started groping her quite harshly I cleared my throat and they jumped from their heated make out session "AAA ITS HARUNO!" the girl screamed hiding her face, I guess students of Konoha High knew I was only the best at writing a story and making it sound interesting "I was just leaving-" I picked up my messenger bag "-by all means, carry on" I moved my long pink hair over my shoulder and by time I made it to the teacher desk they were gone.

I waited a second before leaving the classroom then walked out bumping right into a muscular chest and falling right on my ass _, 'I could of sworn I waited till they were gone to come out'_ I looked up and to my surprise it wasn't them "I apologize I didn't mean to bump you" his voice was deep and monotone as if his apology was nothing to him but a waste of breath, he looked like he was going to help me up but then decided against it "I should of watched where I was going, I'm sorry" I stated, he stared at my facial features and then my hair as if he was programing my face into his brain and walked away continuing down the hallway which was very empty might I add. Class had begun five minutes ago and this guy wasn't in class _'where is he going?'_ I waited till he turned the corner in the quite halls and got up I walked but not so quickly so that the black shoes that were required to be worn with the uniform didn't make a clicking sound but something told me to stop, to follow the mysterious student and find out where he's going. Before I knew it I was on his trail hiding behind lockers and trashcans.

I pulled out my voice recorder and began to whisper "He walked with precision, every step better than the last" I noticed I was getting left behind and started to catch up making sure not to run and make noise "He was surely the type of student that didn't want to break the rules but did it anyway just to prove that he could and get away with it." I continued on his path until he suddenly stopped walking, I slowly walked backwards to the nearest corner we turned and leaned my back against it in the previous hall. There was no movement, no sound, no indication that he was still there or if he even left. I waited two minutes that was enough time for him to get down this hallway and half way down another one. I bent the corner sharply to see if he was still there, he wasn't -I slipped my shoes off and ran down the hallway and stopped when I heard talking one of the classroom doors were open _'maybe he was just walking to class?...no way'_

I turned around to discover "Where are my shoes?" I ran back and looked left than right they were no where to be found I got on my knees and looked under the benches that were in the hall "What the hell, who would of too-" I turned and seen a pair of shoes but these didn't belong to me in fact these shoes were on someone's feet. I followed the legs up to the waist, then the torso, then the shoulders, and finally the face. It was the boy I was following. "Care to explain why you've been following me" he gave me a bored look an expression that wanted an explanation yet really didn't care for "I wasn't" I lied…. Or at least I tried to "Then what are you doing here" he asked, he looked as if he was going against something in his head again I stood up and looked him in his face "I don't have to answer to you" I squinted my eyes at him "hmph" he grunted of annoyance and crossed his arms "fine….do what you want, you won't find anything here" he turned and began to walk away "hey! what made you think I was looking for anything" I called after him he stopped walking, and turned with a smirk "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I know everything" the bell rung and students begin to fill the once empty halls.

Girls started drooling over the once mysterious boy as he looked at me with a straight face one last time and walked away. I turned the opposite direction and pulled out my voice recorder once more "The boy with the perfect walk, his name is Sasuke Uchiha….and he knows everything"

[After School]

"Hey Sakura! Over here honey" I heard the voice of my mother call "Hinata I'll talk to you later, bye Ino -bye everyone" "you going to be okay Sakura-chan?" Ino asked with a worried tone, I gave a reassuring smile and walked off to the car and got in. "How was school honey" she asked me…..I didn't answer nor did I look at her "Sakura, honey you can't ignore me for-" "It was fine mother" I stated still looking out the window, my mind came across a specific person… the tall boy with the almost dull black eyes and the midnight blue hair -he had to be at least 6'4 the way I had to look up to him. He was quite attractive that was something couldn't deny, I feel myself grow hot in the face as I thought about the smirk he gave me. He wasn't normal. "Well are you going to sit in the car all afternoon honey?" my mother laughed "Come inside silly" she closed the car door and walked to the front, I watched as she dug through her purse for the house keys.

Once she had the door open she looked back at me with a smile and gestured for me to come as she walked into the house, I got out and leaned against the car as I watch the sky turn into a orange and purple color. It started to get cold so I came inside I walked upstairs past my mother, past the now empty bedroom, and into mine… I placed my messenger bag on the ground and kicked my shoes off grabbing the remote to the flat screen in my room and turning it on, I didn't watch it though, I went into the bathroom inside my room and looked at myself in the mirror… _'I hate this feeling of uncertainty'_ something told me to leave this boy alone -that I didn't want this- but I didn't care. I begin to strip my clothing and hopped in the shower I couldn't help but think of all the bad things he could of done.

Sasuke Uchiha… "I will find the fossils in your life."

 **HIIIIII EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! UchihaMuser here, this is one of my first stories I hope you all enjoyed it LOL! and if I was to be honest I have no idea where this story is heading, what should happen next?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (Sorry if it seemed short.)**


End file.
